


Посылающий дождь великий инлун и его небесный защитник

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Nakahira_withCats



Category: C-Pop, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Легенды говорят, что тяньгоу — злобные духи в облике чёрных собак, обитают на луне и пожирают солнце во время затмения... Юкхэй им не верил: зачем ему пожирать солнце? Да и крылья за спиной его при обращении разве чёрные
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Посылающий дождь великий инлун и его небесный защитник

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве предупреждения:  
> 1\. Вольное обращение с мифологией и её представителями, вольное обращение с демонами и людьми, любовь автора к полулюдям-полуоборотням с огромной силой, таймлайн — облачко, один загадочный мужской персонаж, сложные отношения главного героя с братьями меньшими: «Порвал как тузик грелку» — это не метафора  
> 2\. В тексте используется кантонский вариант написания имени Лукаса, и мандарин для остальных мемберов WayV

෴⨳෴

Толпа бесновалась…

Юкхэй пробивался сквозь неё, отмахиваясь от танцующих на длинных палках голов драконов, оскаленных демонических клыков на разноцветных масках, пьяных от праздника людей и тех, что на людей похожи не были. Всё смешалось вокруг, не разберёшь так сразу: чисть или нечисть, на ногу чью-то случайно наступил или на скрытую обувью когтистую лапу.

И будь Юкхэй обычным человеком, даже не заклинателем, он, может быть, и испугался такой экзотики, но только вот он и человеком не был. Когда-то давно — злой и брошенный уличный щенок, побирающийся по помойкам в поисках даже не лакомой, а просто — кости, рычащий на всех за неё и просто так, ведь лучшая защита — нападение, Юкхэй не раз с детства до юности усвоил этот урок. Теперь же приручённый и приглаженный, вытянувшийся в красивого небесного пса, воин и защитник, нашедший дом среди таких же, как он: не совсем людей и не совсем демонов, неправильных детей природы, если верить сказаниям и слухам. Или всего лишь один из множества видов, имеющих такое же право жить под солнцем, если верить их лидеру.

Лидеру Юкхэй точно верил, за лидером однажды и пошёл, когда тот, увидев его впервые, без страха остановился рядом, протянул руку и погладил по волосам.

— Есть у тебя имя?

— Юкхэй. Вон Юкхэй.

— Цянь Кунь.

Меч за спиной Цянь Куня обмотан плотной тёмной тряпицей до самой рукояти, но даже она не могла спрятать от знающих глаз его мощь.

С их первой встречи Цянь Кунь сильно продвинулся в собственных техниках, включая сокрытие силы, теперь только примечательную внешность скрывая под широкий капюшон. А обычные мечи на спине или у пояса, как Юкхэй узнал позже, были вокруг не такой уж и редкостью.

Общий для всех дом, в который привёл его Цянь Кунь, находился сильно далеко от людских поселений, и вот там можно было ничего и не прятать и не прятаться своей сущностью самим.

Но иногда, в такие вот праздники-маскарады, Цянь Кунь брал с собой небольшой отряд, и они выбирались в город пополнить незаметно запасы, разведать дела, обменять ценное на другое ценное. И совсем немного — приобщиться к веселью, почувствовать себя как все, частью этой шумной разномастной толпы, частью общего для той стороны и этой праздника.

Но и потеряться в этой толпе было легче лёгкого, особенно, если решить отойти в сторону, чтобы тайно купить в подарок красивую подвеску на меч или браслет: на рынках людей они были прочнее и красивее, чем Юкхэй пытался дома делать сам, то материалы неверно смешивая, то путая по рядам связующую нить.

То путая дорогу, плутал, купив необходимое, потом между домами, пока не вернулся обратно на площадь, локтями расчищая себе путь сквозь толпу.

И уже видел вдалеке обтянутую тёмно-синим, почти чёрным плащом спину лидера и смеющегося рядом Гуаньхэна, за обе щёки набившего сладостей и столько же ещё их — в одной руке, а остальное уложив в корзину, чтобы порадовать оставшихся дома. Не видел пока, рядом ли остальные из отряда, и уже собирался махнуть рукой, когда, словно внезапная рябь по спокойному морю, по толпе пронёсся шёпот, перерастающий в опасный гул, громкий и неотвратимый, как потревоженный палкой улей.

— Ловцы! Ловцы зверей пришли на праздник!

О ловцах зверей Юкхэй почти ничего раньше не слышал. Цянь Кунь как-то рассказывал, что были в давние времена те, что охотились за редкими в природе видами, добывая то когти, то крылья, то чудодейственный порошок из мёртвых костей. Но в этом мире кто на кого только не охотился: заклинатели — на буйных демонов, демоны — на людей, люди — на диких животных. И даже полулюди-полузвери охотились наверняка, это свою семью найдёнышей Цянь Кунь воспитывал не вредить никому без крайней необходимости, а вот за других Юкхэй бы ручаться не стал. Но других он никогда близко и не видел, разве что на словах легенд подробно, да на страницах старых книг.

Толпа продолжала гудеть и расступалась, как водная гладь перед тяжёлыми чёрными лодками, перед фигурами в мрачных одеждах, увешанных цепями и сетями, с собаками, зло роющими носом землю, на поводках.

И, хоть оставалось до тех ловцов приличное расстояние, аура опасности от них уже накрывала с головой, Юкхэй поёжился и обернулся к Цянь Куню. Тот сдвинул капюшон с головы, чтобы можно было увидеть лицо, и что-то говорил взволнованно, но гул толпы и широкая улица с мосточками между ними не позволяли услышать слов. Рядом с Цянь Кунем уже стояли встревоженные Сычэн и Янян, а Гуаньхэн, аккуратно убрав недоеденные сладости в корзину, быстро облизывал оставшийся на губах сироп.

Раздвоённым языком облизывал, смотря на Юкхэя тёмно-жёлтыми змеиными глазами.

И тогда Юкхэй понял, каких именно зверей в праздничной толпе выискивали мрачные ловцы.

И понял, что не успеют они уйти: открыть незаметно портал за город к тайным ходам потребуется небольшое, но время. А своими ногами, не перемещаясь в пространстве, и вовсе сложное дело, они и так сейчас сливались с толпой как могли, а в спешке чем больше будут нервничать, тем сложнее будут контролировать форму. Младшим — сложнее, Цянь Кунь держать форму в любой ситуации за много лет привычный, но, защищая свою семью, он, конечно, вытащит в готовности к бою меч. А меч этот и пламя души на его лезвии рассказали бы о хозяине многое.

О том, что сам Юкхэй до них не успеет ни добежать, ни долететь, ни допрыгнуть, даже речи не шло. Если придётся уходить сейчас, то разными тропами.

Цянь Кунь продолжал что-то говорить, и в движении его губ много раз повторённым Юкхэй узнал своё имя. Не мог не узнать, сколько раз уже его раньше в иной ситуации видел.

Цянь Кунь звал его к ним. Цянь Кунь держал руку в перчатке на открывающем камне портала, но не спешил его активировать, пока Юкхэй не встанет рядом. Если придётся бежать сейчас, Цянь Кунь не хотел никого случайно потерять.

И Цянь Кунь был в этом праве и был лучшим лидером, но Юкхэй был защитником и бойцом, его таким научили. Цянь Кунь научил.

— Уводи их, — тихо и разделяя каждый слог проговорил Юкхэй, зная, что если Цянь Кунь не услышит слов, то всё равно точно поймёт его просьбу, — уводи их сейчас.

И сам уходи. Не возвращайся за мной. Помнишь, я взял с тебя слово?

Цянь Кунь понял и помнил, и в глазах его Юкхэй сейчас впервые видел страх. Не за себя или перед опасностью страх — за Юкхэя.

А толпа вокруг, словно почувствовав настрой, разбегалась вокруг тяжёлыми волнами, танцевала активней головами драконов на палках и злее скалилась демоническими масками.

Ловцы на зверей тоже скалились уже совсем близко, будто приклеенными на мрачные лица улыбками и обнажёнными зубами настроенных на битву псов.

И тогда Юкхэй повернулся к ним, скалясь в ответ, разрывая с плеч по линии швов свободно сидящую одежду, открывая любопытным взглядам выразительные, будто из камня выточенные звериные мышцы.

И тогда толпа замерла на миг, даже музыка словно стихла, и в наступившей тишине ударили в землю первые капли дождя.

А потом Юкхэй расправил за спиной огромные белые крылья…

෴⨳෴

Он приходил в себя медленно.

Смотрел на высокий потолок в мелкую железную сетку, толстые прутья решётки со всех четырёх сторон, похожие на огромную клетку, и не сразу смог понять: где он? что произошло?

Память возвращалась приливами, словно в залив реки под луной.

Дождь, острые зубы собак, окровавленные белые перья.

Юкхэй отбивался от них, но успел увидеть, как Гуаньхэн держал на камне дрожащую руку Цянь Куня, когда тот открывал портал, и держал свою руку на его спине, когда лидер ушёл и увёл с собой остальных.

Хорошо, что ушёл. Что не видел.

Сначала Юкхэй не собирался убивать собак, помня об условном, но всё же родстве и о небесной карме.

Бил тяжёлыми кулаками по грызущим перья пастям, по щёлкающим у самой кожи зубам, выбивая по несколько за раз. Бил под лапами и по хребтам, зная все слабые точки. И мощные собаки, как пушинки одуванчика под ветром, разлетались в стороны, но, падая на землю, тут же поднимались и неслись обратно, словно совсем не чувствуя боль.

Словно не из плоти и крови сделанные, а из неведомой тёмной силы, Юкхэй бы даже не удивился, узнай сейчас, что ловцы их взяли себе у демонов взаймы.

Но кости их были вполне реальны, когда Юкхэй начал ломать им на подлёте в прыжке лапы, хрустели под руками, а после торчали из-под свалянной кровавыми сосульками шерсти белыми сколами. Но и сломанные лапы не останавливали и будто даже не замедляли этих собак. Не замедляла и повисшая вокруг пастей разодранная перьями и пальцами Юкхэя кожа, до самых корней зубов разодранная, жутко обнажающая их челюсти, словно на полусгнивших трупах. Не останавливали и выпавшие у некоторых от особенно мощных ударов глаза, болтавшиеся при каждом прыжке у оскаленных пастей, как те игрушки на жердях ярмарочных лотков. 

Поломанные и покалеченные, собаки прыгали всё так же агрессивно на Юкхэя, ни злости от ран не сбавляя, ни силы в сомкнутых на крыльях зубах. 

Но и Юкхэй не собирался так просто сдаваться. 

Отбросил в сторону всякую жалость, начал ловить их и в одно движение выворачивать в обратную сторону, ломая наконец хребты, а после разрывая напополам, чтобы никакой даже демонической силой не срослись обратно. Раскидывал в разные стороны дурно пахнущие кровью и вывалившимися из дыр в животах кишками туши. Одну за другой. Одну за другой.

В честном бою даже у самых лютых собак перед небесным псом не было бы шансов. Хоть у десяти собак, хоть у двадцати, хоть у сотни.

Но ловцы зверей накинули на Юкхэя пропитанные ярко-жёлтыми, слепящими и больно жалящими до самых нервов искрами прочные, не меньше чем магические сети. И только пойманного и упавшего на колени окружили кольцом, затянули на шее петлю с острыми шипами.

Кровь из проколотой ими кожи капала на землю и размывалась дождевыми каплями.

Кровь капала. Шёл дождь.

Где-то за стенами шумел разошедшейся стихией, пока Юкхэй болтался, подвешенный на стягивающих конечности ремнях между полом своей новой клетки-тюрьмы и решётчатым потолком.

Шёл дождь, в иное время впитываясь в белые перья.

Сейчас же крылья даже покалеченными зубами собак, даже сложенными, даже сломанными не ощущались.

Юкхэй не видел, что с ними сделали, и хотел ли видеть теперь? 

Подавленный магическими сетями, не чувствовал совсем, как их срезали, а, может, выдирали с ещё почти целых перо за пером, слой за слоем. И только потом, ощипанные, как курица для супа, отсекли под самое основание мечом, кривым и чёрным, как те кривые, словно приклеенные улыбки ловцов зверей, как злые до безумия собаки, как и всё остальное мрачное, окружающее сейчас Юкхэя. 

Где-то в памяти всплыла картинка из древней познавательной книжки, которые стояли у Цянь Куня на полке пачками. Вот — анатомия небесного пса. Вот — дорогое зелье, которое можно приготовить из костей и хрящей его крыльев. А вот — оружие, что при правильной обработке выходит из перьев. И рецепт — снимать с ещё живого, или потеряются свойства. Тогда Юкхэй со смехом назвал эти методы варварскими. И спасал от Цянь Куня стул, когда он сжал его спинку так сильно, что едва не сжёг. Мы — не сырьё, повторял Цянь Кунь, мы — не зверьё для пропитания и не объекты для охоты.

В их мирном доме вдали от людских поселений кто-то бы стал запоминать старые картинки. В их мирном доме множество секретных ходов, и Цянь Кунь обнажил бы не только меч, но и выпустил, не страшась повредить обычным людям, свою настоящую сущность.

В их мирном доме сейчас тепло и никто больше не потерялся по дороге.

А рубцы на лопатках, что сейчас уже начинали болеть — цена, которую Юкхэй сам выбрал заплатить для их мирного дома. Хорошо, что Цянь Кунь их не видел. Хорошо, что Цянь Кунь увёл остальных, много ли ещё нашлось бы в той книжке других картинок.

Ремни скрипели, когда Юкхэй пытался повернуться в них, чтобы оценить все повреждения. Ремни скрипели, а ошейник, блокирующий силы, стягивал горло.

Под шум дождя за спиной Юкхэй провалился снова в тяжёлый, беспокойный от боли сон.

Во сне у него всё ещё были на месте белые крылья...

෴⨳෴

В их доме на всю большую и такую разную составом семью счастливых дней было много, да что там: каждый первый — счастливый, но особенно Юкхэй запомнил этот.

В тот день Цянь Кунь вернулся из очередного путешествия, куда, в отличие от обычных случаев, на этот раз уходил один, и Юкхэй за несколько дней весь извёлся, дожидаясь. И зная, что лидер ушёл совсем не в город, а далеко к горам. И зная, что иногда ему требовался такой отдых и единение с родной стихией, на горных водоёмах, вдали от своей семьи, не потому что они бы помешали, а чтобы не разрушить до конца и без того терпящий все их звериные сущности дом. И зная, что из разумных существ на многие леса вокруг кто бы вступил с истинным обликом Цянь Куня в схватку. И знал всё это, но всё равно перестать волноваться не мог.

Цянь Кунь вернулся на рассвете.

Вместе с летним ранним дождём, отряхивая с капюшона большие капли, зашёл и ласково, с особой улыбкой, погладил по щеке Юкхэя, встречающего его практически на пороге.

Волосы Цянь Куня от воды и особых практик с пламенем души за эти несколько дней отросли почти до плеч, словно синим ореолом обрамляя. Юкхэй, не стесняясь и сдерживаясь от радости, запустил в них руку, расчёсывая всеми пальцами, но только путал больше. Цянь Кунь смеялся и в ответ проводил по его волосам. И Юкхэй уже давно не был щенком, но от ласки млел и таял, словно снова в тяжёлом детстве, будто до сих пор не привык. Будто до сих пор всей ласки было мало, и словно рвать зубами готов был за новую каждую.

Но, даже млея, успевал помогать Цянь Куню раздеваться, в сторону откладывая походный плащ и меч, и сумку с природными подарками.

— У вас без меня всё было хорошо?

— Отлично, но немного скучно.

— Тебе скучно или им?

— Им скучно не бывает! Видел бы ты, во что они превратили второй этаж.

«А я соскучился, лидер, — говорил за Юкхэя каждый его жест, — очень соскучился».

Цянь Кунь качал головой по-доброму и совсем не сопротивлялся, когда Юкхэй тащил его за собой в большую личную комнату, которую они не так давно стали делить на двоих.

А Цянь Кунь улыбался и убирал с глаз его чёлку, когда Юкхэй развернулся и вжал его в закрывшуюся дверь, губами изучая шею. И даже зубами иногда, прихватывая, но не кусая, а ласково и нежно, хоть и жадно. Юкхэй, не смотря на всю свою дикую природу, вырос очень воспитанным небесным псом.

Но очень смелым, чуть позже нетерпеливо, но бережно порвав разве что свой собственный шнурок на поясе, избавляя обоих от оставшейся одежды, почти уронил Цянь Куня на расправленную ещё со вчерашнего вечера кровать. Но, не успев дать коснуться спиной простыни, развернул за спиной свои крылья, переворачивая их вдвоём в воздухе, пружиня при падении обратно всеми белыми перьями, роняя Цянь Куня уже на себя.

Сердцем напротив сердца укладывая, Юкхэй обнимал его всеми конечностями, как ленивая панда обнимает дерево, водил пальцами по лопаткам и впадинам позвонков. И в тоже время чувствовал, как Цянь Кунь губами водил по плечам Юкхэя и ключицам и тоже жадно по шее и выше, встречаясь губами к губам. Цянь Кунь прижимал ладони к щекам Юкхэя и улыбался сквозь поцелуи, а Юкхэй прижимал его к себе крепко, и ртом, и всей грудью соприкасаясь, ловил его смех.

И под музыку раннего летнего дождя на открытой веранде они мешали друг с другом дыхание и удовольствия стоны. Мешали воздух между губ и разделяли трение кожи о кожу, ногами переплетаясь и тесно вжимаясь пахом в пах.

И Юкхэй сбивался каждый раз с ритма, выгибаясь так, что пятками и затылком приходилось ловить опору, когда Цянь Кунь опускал руки вниз и за спину, проводил пальцами по мягким сейчас перьям, прочёсывая и зарываясь в них словно в волосы, ловя от каждого движения проходящую дрожью по телу волну.

Цянь Куню нравились его крылья.

Но и Юкхэй не отставал от его удовольствия, языком проводя по двум точкам на лбу, особенно чувствительным в месте, откуда только недавно вырастали при обращении рога — сосредоточение его природной силы

Удовольствие накрывало их обоих с головой, плавилось между телами, теплом и счастьем где-то где внутри у самого сердца.

И стоны сменялись заглушёнными в плечо криками, потому что полноценное для подъёма утро ещё не настало, и нельзя было разбудить остальных.

Белые полосы на животе, белые перья на контрасте с загорелой кожей и на контрасте с синими прядями, влажными и особенно яркими сейчас.

Синие волосы Цянь Куна — тоже дань природной сущности. Цвета пламени души на сверкающем лезвии, разрезающем даже самые прочные металлы.

Когда Юкхэй был ещё диким, наглым и со всех сторон невоспитанным щенком, он как-то бросил, усмехаясь с загадочным видом, развлекая остальных, вот, мол, интересно, распространяется ли энергия синего пламени у лидера и ниже пояса тоже?

Тогда Цянь Кунь услышал его точно, но спокойно и с улыбкой Будды покачал головой, не на вопрос отвечая, а словно смотря на очередную шалость.

Ответ Юкхэй узнал намного позже и на собственном опыте. Что не только цветом распространяется, но и что заряда и мощности этой энергии хватит поджарить до костей и парочку таких юкхэев. Но, как и меч в талантливых руках, больших и надёжных, становится из разрушающей приручённой и послушной. 

Укутанный белыми крыльями, Цянь Кунь дремал, догнав усталость и только в этих надёжных руках позволяя себе наконец-то расслабиться, а Юкхэй слушал его дыхание и мелодию дождевых капель по деревянному полу.

И чуть позже, когда дом уже начал просыпаться, они всё равно не спешили вставать, разделяя тихую радость просто лежать вместе рядом. Цянь Кунь использовал крыло Юкхэя и как одеяло, и как подушку, и просто прижимался к нему щекой, нежно водя пальцами на стыках перьев и у основания, где они только начинали свой рост, и с улыбкой дул на мягкий пух. А Юкхэй тоже с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, накручивая на палец синюю прядь.

А потом Цянь Кунь подставил под одно, видимо, особенно понравившееся перо ладонь и пропустил через него нежно-голубой свет, делясь частицей пламени души.

Волна ощущений от этого света, прошедшая по крыльям, и волна эмоций, накрывшая в этот момент Юкхэя, была даже немного сильнее, чем от телесного единения...

෴⨳෴

Дождь снаружи клетки-тюрьмы не заканчивался.

Юкхэй то приходил в себя, то снова проваливался в сон, но с каждым разом мгновения бодрствования становились длиннее, а сознание всё больше прояснялось.

С сознанием к Юкхэю всё больше возвращались чувства и ощущения: запах крови, словно застывший воздухе, и совсем не уходящая со спины, где раньше были крылья, боль.

С болью возвращались и другие воспоминания.

Они с Цянь Кунем никогда не давали друг другу обещаний.

Ни после первой встречи держать положенную субординацией дистанцию не обещали. Ни потом, когда сорвало паводковой весенней водой последний заслон, а наглый уличный щенок вытянулся в охочего до ласки огромного и нежно-преданного небесного пса, не обещали дальше и всегда быть вместе и в горе, и радости, и пока смерть не разлучит.

Пока обстоятельства не разлучат, и однажды Юкхэй взял с Цянь Куня слово — если случится такое, что кинет их судьбой на разные чаши весов, то между долгом и чувствами тот сделает правильный выбор.

Но в итоге Цянь Куню и не пришлось выбирать — Юкхэй сделал выбор за него. И ни разу сейчас не жалел об этом выборе.

И даже о крыльях не столько жалел, сколько не понимал, почему, забрав крылья, ловцы не убили его сразу. И знали ли они, что чем дольше его держат здесь, тем больше шансов, что Юкхэй оправится, и тогда, даже без крыльев, даже крепкие ремни, даже толстые прутья клетки не смогут сдержать его злости. Знали ли, на каких, подобным самому нижнему аду улицах, вырос Юкхэй небесным псом, усвоив, что лучшая защита — нападение. А лучший способ обмана — умение прятаться.

И может, выбравшись, он не сумеет добраться до своего мирного для всех дома, но и приманкой здесь быть себе не позволит.

— Эй, ты как? — внезапный голос словно прорезал темноту светом, и Юкхэй почти зажмурил глаза. — Хочешь пить?

Юкхэй не видел его лица, только горлышко бутыли и руки, но от рук этих исходила не меньшая, чем от меча Цянь Куня мощь.

И Юкхэй точно бы не сказал, что никогда не доверял незнакомцам, ведь именно за незнакомым Цянь Кунем он когда-то пошёл. И Юкхэй жадно пил воду, а, окажись там вдруг яд, разве стало бы ему хуже, чем уже сейчас есть?

Но яда не было, а будто даже оздоровительный эликсир, и жёсткие ремни словно перестали давить на связанные за спиной локти.

— Удержишься на ногах, если я сейчас спущу тебя вниз?

Юкхэй кивнул, и было сложно, и он почти упал на пол коленом, но, в последний момент рывком подняв себя, удержался.

— Кто ты? — голос слушался плохо, а ошейник продолжал давить на шею.

Руки протянулись вверх, прошли по шипам, и легко, словно игрушечный, под ними щёлкнул замок.

— Друг. Такой же, как вы.

— Мы? Ты знаешь других?

— Я знаю Цянь Куня. Этого хватит, чтобы иногда присматривать за отбившимися от дома и путать охотникам следы. Но в этот раз ловцы пришли внезапно. Я не успел помочь тебе раньше. Извини.  
Юкхэй не сразу понял, что его неизвестный спаситель извинился сейчас за крылья.

Даже не стянутые ремнями, раны на спине продолжали болеть.

— А сейчас надо двигаться. Лекарство, что ты выпил, будет действовать ещё долго, но потом нужно полноценное лечение. На улице — отражающий силу барьер до самого города, выходи, тебя никто не увидит. Но идти придётся быстро и одному, барьер поддерживается только изнутри.

— Но тогда ты…

— Меня они не поймают. Иди же.

И кто такой Юкхэй, чтобы спорить, всего лишь небесная собака. Но силе мощной, природной, родной и такой знакомой, Юкхэй привык верить и доверять.

— И ещё, — добавил его спаситель, когда Юкхэй почти дошёл до прохода за дверью, — скажи, когда вернёшься, Цянь Куню, что он вырастил самых верных помощников, защитников и бойцов, и лучших представителей нашего вида. И что старший брат им гордится. 

И с этим посланием важным, что обязательно нужно передать, Юкхэй собрал все накопленные силы и побежал бы даже, если бы смог.

И, только добравшись до города, понял, что не спросил у брата Цянь Куня имя.

෴⨳෴

Цянь Кунь нашёл его спустя почти неделю.

Горячка нашла чуть раньше, и последние силы Юкхэй бросил на то, чтобы замести от любой возможной погони следы. Чтобы вырвавшись из клетки не попасть тут же в другую и даже случайно не привести в их мирный дом за собой хвост, хоть какой-то частью и верил, что его внезапный и сильный спаситель прикрыл его отступление.

Когда Юкхэй очнулся, Цянь Кунь сидел у его кровати, меняя на лбу холодные, пропитанные водой и его силой повязки, а пристроившись в ногах дремал Гуаньхэн, видимо совсем забравший себе должность не только главного второго помощника и иногда — оруженосца, но и временно став первым помощником тоже. Да и лучшего следопыта в их семье было не найти.

Цянь Кунь заметил, что Юкхэй проснулся, и тут же улыбнулся своей той самой доброй, особой улыбкой. Волосы его с прошлого раза были короче на пару ладоней, а лоб украшали под цвет волосам светящиеся синие рога.

Юкхэй закашлялся, прочищая горло, и хотел заговорить, как почувствовал на губах прохладную ладонь.

— Если ты про брата, то я уже знаю.

— Я бредил?

Цянь Кунь сместил ладонь с его губ, оставив на щеке, гладя, словно успокаивая, по коже большим пальцем.

— Немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Кроме меня никто не слышал.

Юкхэй закрыл глаза и попытался прислушаться к своим ощущениям. Грудь и спину стягивала повязка, но область в районе лопаток почти не болела, хоть оставшиеся от обрезанных крыльев высокие рубцы и ощущались при каждым движении. Юкхэй представил, как Цянь Кунь счищал с них кровь и застывшую от сырости и сукровицы слизь, и невольно дёрнулся от руки, выгибая спину, будто даже чистой кровати не хотел касаться. 

Цянь Кунь словно понял, поймал его, укладывая обратно на подушку.

— Там не так всё плохо, скоро раны заживут.

— Но они не отрастут обратно.

— Никто не знает. Нет подтверждённых случаев, когда крылатые тяньгоу теряли крылья. Но если не отрастут, ты сильный. Ты справишься без них.

Юкхэй не выдержал и повернулся на бок, подтягивая к груди колени, как в детстве, когда замерзал и пытался сохранить последнее тепло. Повязка тут же спала с его лба, и вместо неё Цянь Кунь приложил руку. Она охлаждала лоб не хуже повязки, но почему-то согревала где-то у сердца.

— Но крылья нравились тебе.

— Мне нравится, когда ты дома. Но у меня к тебе будет просьба.

— Какая?

— Я возвращаю обратно данное тебе слово. Между долгом и чувствами я больше не хочу выбирать.

«Мне нравится, когда ты тоже в безопасности. Когда ты рядом», — Цянь Кунь не говорит, но выражает каждым движением.

Каждым объятием, наклоняясь и прижимая к коже чувствительный от рогов лоб.

С крыльями или нет — не важно.

Больше не уходи...


End file.
